starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Another Age: 2000 Years of Silence
The Dark Age of Post-Apocalyptia, The 2000 Years of Silence represents the decline of human civilization to the brink of absolute annihilation, where mutated monstrocities breed in abandoned, overgrown cities, ancient weapons continue to wage silent, devastating wars, barbarian hordes launch bloody, vicious raids and anomalous, inhuman beings lurk formlessly from beyond the shadows. To survive in this time is to survive in the most brutal and unforgiving eras in human history where life hangs precariously on the knifes edge and death waits around every corner in forms both, bloody, painful and sometimes unexpected. It is a time where survival is the number one goal of all and wealth can only be found in the exploitation of others, or in the recovering of treasures and technology long since lost from the Age of Progress. Heroes *The Broken Doll *The Bored Princess *The Fallen Knight Requirements for long term survival *Access to clean water *Acess to sustainable food source *Strong defensive structure to defend against environmental hazards *Weapons *Ability to acquire or produce ammunition if necessary *Adequate shelter against environmental hazards *Ability to acquire or produce basic medical supples *Ability to acquire and transport goods *Ability to acquire or produce construction materials *Established form of trade and/or currency for goods and services The Alliance of Twelve Kingdoms - The Red Line Alliance # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes *All humans on the surface posses a natural immunity to the airbourne variant of the virus, having been exposed and over generations, developing a resistance. This however does not convey a resistance to the infectious direct contact transmission of the virus *Despite immunity to the airbourne virus, all surface dwellers still hold the potential for further mutation, and most often develop some form of mutation (dependent on their environmental circumstances) *All humans who possess no mutation whatsoever are all from the Shelthers produced by the Atlas foundation, though many of the previously opened shelters may now have descendents who have been exposed *Most exposed Atlas shelter humans have responded to mutation in the same manner as those first exposed, namely heightened aggression and insanity *There is strong anti-mutant and anti-synthetic sentiment due to the long, bloody wars fought between the two which are considered to be the primary causes of the Collapse, despite the fact synths were employed to protect humanity *Noble aircraft are the only airbourne technology around after the Collapse and are seen by some as an omen or a blessing, their true purpose however is trade missions with settlements and acquisition of the 'Gifted', to be returned to the Tower for training * Races *Tribals Semi cultured, semi isolationist groups that inhabit the wastelands, ranging from a few members to entire collections of families, they make up much of the 'civilian' population and are as diverse as they are unrelated to one an other, some being openly warlike and territorial while others are passive and seclusionist. *Bandits Small, roving groups rather than entire Tribes, they are predatory and oppurtunistic in nature, taking or scavenging what they can in order to survive. Some bandit clans have been able to, over time, evolve into Tribes, however due to the often violent and anarchistic nature of their natures, it is not often. *Remnant The surviving artificial lifeforms created before the collapse, they come in varying shapes, sizes and purposes, some being war machines while others are merely custodians, however all retain control and operation of some of the most precious and sought after materials in the wastelands, their own mechanical bodies. *Nobles Those lucky enough to have been spared from the horrors of the wastes, or were saved from it, they live now inside the 'Towers', protected and provided for by Atlas while their inherent mutations are groomed and cultivated to breed the next stage of humanity. Peaceful and artistic as a rule, they are commonly benevolent. *Lords Nobles that have broken the laws of Atlas or chosen exile over imprisonment and reconditioning, they are powerful psykers in their own rights, having learnt from the Nobles, and now live outside the confines of the 'Towers', under their own rules and for their own self serving purposes. *Mutants Those afflicted by the evolutionary virus, they come in a countless myriad of forms and types but all collectively are known as mutants despite no relation from one type to another or originating species. * The Alliance commissions a team to investigate the supposed site of a precollapse shelter (All shelters having been long abandoned or opened since) but find the Atlas foundation headquarters, the survivors within have regressed somewhat socially but still maintain far superior technologly under the rule of the 'Lord' (the Autarch) some attempt to steal the technology of the base but are confronted with the Autarch. the technology taken is a mix of medical, scientific and military. Heroes The Wanderer The Ranger The Huntress The Brute The Charmer Infection Process #Fever #Cranial pressure increased causing headaches #Confusion #Auditory and Visual Hallucinations #Dementia #Increase in metabolic rate causing extreme thirst and hunger #Increased irritability #Increased Aggression Territories Settlements Factions Races